Love Will Come Through
by alienofextraordinaryability
Summary: A tornado tears through Lima, Ohio; leaving Puck, Quinn, and baby Isabelle stuck in the Puckerman's basement.
1. You Belong With Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. The title is a song by Taylor Swift which I also do not own.**

**Chapter One: You Belong With Me**

"We'll continue to keep you updated on the tornado watch as things progress. This is-." Quinn flicked off the TV, tired of listening to the same information over and over. For the past 24 hours, Lima had been under tornado watch. She wasn't really worried, they hadn't had a tornado in Lima for over 50 years. Soft cries from the next room broke through the silence and tore through Quinn's thoughts.

"Mommy's coming, Belle." she whispered to herself as she moved towards her room. Since she was still living with Brittany and her family, her and the baby shared a room. Of course, this whole set up was far from permanent. Lack of sufficient funds was the only thing keeping her there. She scooped her up into her arms, a bright smile slipping onto her face. Isabelle had been a complete mistake, but now Quinn viewed her as a beautiful accident. Having a daughter at such a young age had never been a part of her plan; but now she couldn't imagine her life without Isabelle in it. "Did you have a nice nap?" she asked in a soft voice, getting a light coo in response. "Daddy bought you a new toy. I think he likes it more than you will." Puck was still living at his mom's house, working odd jobs in an attempt to buy a house for his family. Quinn was unsure about the idea of living with Puck, especially considering his extensive sexual activities. They had been a couple for about two days before he messed it up. The fact of the matter was, she cared about Noah (not that she'd admit that to anyone). But he was too wrapped up in Puck to be the Noah she loved. Sometimes she would get a rare glimpse of Noah Puckerman, but he always slipped right back into his womanizing self. She gave him a chance to prove himself, and all he proved was that he was a master sexter, and that he could confidently hit on every female that crossed his path. A rough tug on her blonde curls brought her back to reality. "No, no, lovebug. No pulling hair." Quinn settled her down into the changing table, making sure the buckle was secure across her waist before pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail. Her phone began to buzz annoyingly against her bedside table when she started to change Belle's diaper. She quickly fastened the fresh diaper, reaching over and grabbing the phone. "Hello?" she asked, flipping it open and not bothering to check the caller id.

"Why aren't you here yet?"

"She was taking a nap, I wasn't just going to wake her up." she replied with an agitated sigh.

"You're cutting into my father daughter time! And did you not hear about the tornado watch? I don't want you getting caught in it." A soft smile slipped onto her features, there was her Noah.

"I'm changing her now, we'll be out the door in less than five minutes."

"See you soon. I…uhm, I'll see you soon." He closed his phone, internally cursing himself for the almost slip up. She raised an eyebrow as she set her phone back down. That was weird.

"What do you think, pink or yellow dress?" she asked, pulling a couple of the baby's summer dresses from the closet. Her tiny hands reached for the pink one with the cherries on it, attempting to tug the material into her mouth. "Dresses are not for eating." she teased, her fingertips danced over her bare tummy, eliciting gentle giggles from her. With one swift motion she picked Belle up, slipping the dress carefully over her head. "You are just the cutest baby in the whole world!" she exclaimed with a smile, pressing a kiss to her cheek, spinning her around carefully in the air. Excited laughter fell from the little girl's lips, as her hands pressed up against her mouth, clenched into tight fists. Quinn laughed freely, bringing her back down to her chest. "We gotta get ready really quick, before your daddy throws a hissy fit." She settled Belle easily on her hip as she moved around the room, tossing a few changes of clothes and some toys into the diaper bag. Organization was not really what her mind was focused on. Quinn draped the diaper bag over her shoulder, cradling Belle in her arms as she moved to the kitchen. "I'll put extra bottles in too, since your daddy always seems to lose them." After grabbing an extra container of formula and a couple bottles, she was ready to go. The sky was a pale gray-green in color, and it worried Quinn. Wasn't that what the sky looked like when a tornado was approaching? The drive to Puck's house was less than five minutes, so she figured she'd be fine. She definitely drove over the speed limit, afraid that they'd get caught in a potential tornado. In a record three minutes, she was pulling into Puck's empty driveway. The sky was darkening fast, and fear was coursing through her veins. She was pulling the car-seat out when Puck came racing to her side.

"I don't want to worry you, but we need to get inside." he said quickly, grabbing the diaper bag out of the car and pushing Quinn gently towards the house. She hugged the car-seat close to her body, slightly confused. "Tornado. It's headed this way…we gotta get somewhere safe."

"Where's your mom? And sister?" she questioned, concerned for their safety.

"They're out of town, visiting an aunt I can't stand." he said, urging her to continue moving. "Take this, bring her down to the basement." He placed the diaper bag delicately onto her shoulder, opening the door to the basement and flicking the light on before heading in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" she called nervously.

"Just go! I'll be right there." Quinn watched him disappear up the stairs before heading down to the basement. It was a bit musty, but surprisingly warm. There was some old furniture scattered around; a couch, a few kitchen chairs, and an old crib. She settled into the couch, picking Belle up out of the car-seat. Bringing her close to her chest, she looked nervously toward the stairs. Where was Puck? As soon as the thought crossed her minds he was coming down the stairs, a small piano in his arms. He shut and locked the basement door before sitting down on one of the cheap wooden chairs.

"A piano?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I bought it for Belle…I didn't want it to get completely destroyed." he admitted sheepishly. Puck looked around the basement for a moment, grabbing a blanket from a shelf in the corner and setting it onto the concrete. He placed the piano on top of it and walked over to Quinn, reaching out for his daughter. "Daddy bought you the greatest toy ever. It makes lots of cool noise." He sat cross-legged on the blanket, the baby resting securely in his lap. His fingertips danced over the keys to demonstrate how it worked. Belle lifted her hands, slamming them down over the keys. A proud grin broke onto her face, excited that she had made those noises. She beat on the piano some more, soft laughs falling from her parent's lips. "Quinn…c'mere." he said, turning slightly so he could look at her, his head motioning her over. She stood up, slipping off her jacket, walking over to the two of them. She sat next to Puck and Belle looked up at her, motioning to the piano. Quinn pressed a few keys to amuse her and she went back to joyously slapping the keys.

"She sticks her tongue out when she concentrates." Quinn said, noticing the habit for the first time.

"She gets it from you." Puck replied simply. Her gaze connected with his, unsure of what he meant. "You do that all the time…when you do homework or when you're learning the choreography for glee."

"You…you notice that?" To say she was amazed would be an absolute understatement.

"Believe it or not, I notice everything. The way you toy with your hair when you're uncomfortable, how you pretend to talk on the phone when you aren't in the mood to deal with people, and the way you tug your earlobes when you flirt…I see it all." His words were enticing, drawing her in with each syllable. He knew all those things about her, and she hadn't had to point them out. She felt his fingertips brush against her hand and she was jolted back to reality. Quinn refused to let herself get all wrapped up in one sweet moment. She had a daughter to think about now, she couldn't just fall all over whatever Puck said. They had tried, he didn't want to be 'tied down', she needed to face reality and move on. Her hand pulled away from his, subconsciously toying with her ponytail. His face fell slightly and he focused back on Belle. She had given him an opportunity to prove himself, and he let his fears ruin everything. But maybe this tornado would give him a chance to fix it all...a chance to make everything right. There was no doubt in his mind that Quinn belonged with him. Now all he had to do was prove that to her.

_A/N: Please review!_


	2. Desperately Wanting

_A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites and story alerts. I really do appreciate it. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be or exactly where I'm going to take it. This chapter just sort of came to me. I hope you like it!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. The title of the story is a song by Travis which I don't own. And the title of this chapter is a song by Better Than Ezra which I also don't own.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Desperately Wanting**

It had been a half hour, and Belle was still enthralled by the piano. Quinn was curled up on the couch, rubbing her temples gently, watching Noah and Belle slamming on the keys. He was making up silly songs and Belle hadn't stopped giggling the entire time.

"Time for a new toy, perhaps? I'm glad she loves the piano, but I'm starting to get a headache." she admitted softly. They made an adorable musical pair, but Quinn was in no mood to sit through this with a headache. He smiled over at her apologetically, nodding his head in agreement.

"Come on baby girl; let's go find a new toy." Belle shrieked in slight frustration as she was pulled away from the piano. Puck settled next to Quinn on the couch, pulling the diaper bag over with his foot. "How about…colorful keys?" He dangled the fluorescent toy keys in front of her and she grabbed at them eagerly. Belle settled herself comfortably, her back pressing into Puck's stomach, her fists clenched around the toy as she shook it. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you." An awkward silence fell between the two, neither of them knowing what to say. They rarely spent time alone together; generally surrounded by other people. Puck felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, causing Belle to jump slightly in surprise. She dropped the keys, digging gently at his pocket. A grin slid onto Puck's face as he lifted his phone from his pocket.

"This is daddy's phone. You have keys." As she rediscovered the bright keys, he read his text message. It was from Santana. She was stuck in the basement by herself and needed something to do. Quinn watched him stare at the phone and she shook her head in disgust. He didn't even have to say anything, she knew what he was doing. Apparently some things never changed. Puck could feel her eyes on him, practically burning a hole through him. He wasn't sure how, but it was clear that she knew. With a sigh he powered down his phone, catching her look of surprise out of the corner of his eye. "I've changed, ya know." And with a shrug of his shoulders, the silence surrounded them once more.

"You didn't have to do that…you don't owe me anything."

"I wanted to. That…that's my past." This wasn't always easy for him to accept. Most of his life had been spent sending dirty text messages and having sex with women twice his age. And now here he was, a father, trying to be a better guy for his daughter and the girl who wanted nothing to do with him.

"Sounds like you're turning into the guy I always knew you could be…" she whispered, pride and passion whirling around behind her deep brown eyes. "Belle needs a positive role model." she added simply, trying to detach herself.

"I didn't change just for Belle, Quinn." She knew what he meant, but decided to play clueless.

"Well of course you changed for yourself too. Having sex with middle aged women would only get you so far. And sexting won't really help as far as school is concerned." she rambled, avoiding his gaze.

"I changed for you, Quinn; for Belle and for you. Puckzilla changed for his girls." He couldn't help letting shreds of his past slip through. It was his way of dealing when things got too serious. It was a barrier of sorts; to keep him from revealing too many intimate details about himself.

"Too little too late, Puckzilla." she responded sarcastically, crossing her arms protectively in front of her chest. The walls he had knocked down were now rebuilt, and she was as cautious as ever. But he kept finding these cracks to slip through. Merely saying he changed for her wasn't enough. Who knew what he'd be like tomorrow… An agitated cry broke through the tension; Belle was hungry. "Shit." she mumbled, sitting up a bit and glancing around the basically empty basement.

"What's wrong?" he asked, brushing off her rejection.

"I have to microwave her bottle, and unless it's hiding somewhere you don't have a microwave down here." He flinched slightly at her harsh tone. For all the times Puck's old self slipped through, Quinn's past persona slipped through as well. "I have to breastfeed her." His eyes unintentionally lit up at the thought. "Avert your eyes." She stared at him firmly, waiting for him to turn his head.

"Not like I haven't seen them before." he muttered, receiving a slap to his bicep. He felt a slight breeze as she tugged her shirt over her head, dropping it gently onto the back of the couch. She reached out to Belle, pulling her into his arms.

"Don't look." she commanded. She adjusted herself slightly, shifting Belle in her arms. Puck swallowed the growing lump in his throat, trying to stop thinking about the fact that Quinn was topless a mere foot from him. "Okay. You can look." His inner thighs throbbed painfully as he shifted his head, reminding himself to not stare at her. He couldn't deny that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was smiling down at Belle, her hair falling in soft waves over her exposed breast.

"Wow…" he whispered to himself, not intending to utter the word aloud. Quinn glanced up at him, blushing softly at his stares.

"Stop…you're making me self-conscious." she whispered, biting her lip and attempting to focus her gaze back on her daughter.

"You're beautiful." There was a word Puck never used…beautiful was a Noah word. Her heart pounded fiercely, the fluttering sensation expanding through her entire body. Of course this wasn't the first time he had noticed Quinn's beauty; but there was something about watching her feed their daughter that just triumphed every other moment. She had never looked more gorgeous to him than she did now. It seemed like every time she rebuked his advances he would come up with some simple plot to shift closer. There was this culmination of lust and love versus the reality battling in her head. Quinn wanted him, with every fiber of her being, but the risk was too great.

"Don't say things like that to me." she said, her voice soft but stern. "You're not allowed to say things like that to me."

"I'm not allowed to call the mother of my child beautiful? And why's that, Quinn?" he questioned, moving his body closer to hers. She was starting to cave, he could feel it.

"Would you like a list, Puck? If you really don't know than you're a bit more daft than I thought." She focused her eyes on Belle, who had fallen asleep. Everyone told her how fortunate she was that Belle slept so much. However, in this moment, she wished Belle didn't sleep as much. If the little girl was awake, this conversation wouldn't be happening. "Turn around. I need to get redressed." He did as he was told, averting his gaze once more as she tugged her bra and shirt back on. Quinn cradled Belle close to her chest, leaning back into the couch. Without a word Puck turned so he was facing the girls once more. His hand brushed through the tufts of hair on Belle's head, a gentle grin on his face. His eyes moved to meet Quinn's, his expression serious now.

"Well?" he asked, almost impatiently.

"Well what?"

"I believe you offered a list. So…reason number one?" An agitated sigh slipped from her lips. She stood up, setting Belle carefully in the car-seat, avoiding the question at all costs. Her lips pursed together as she got back into a standing position, refusing to turn around.

"Puck…I really don't want to talk about this right now." This pathetic attempt at keeping herself together was falling apart fast. She was crumbling, which was the last thing she wanted. The fact that Puck was an absolute jerk was replaying in her head; her sub-conscious reminding her why they weren't together. "It's just not the right time, okay?"

"It's never the right time with you, Quinn!" he exclaimed seriously, leaning forward a bit. He was tired of dancing around the subject; they had to talk about it. He couldn't take this anymore, this fearful…uncertain…heat between the two of them. Puck stood up and gripped her waist, pulling her to him in one swift motion. Maybe in a way he was taking advantage of her; she wasn't her strongest right now. But he wanted her. Scratch that, he needed her. His lips crashed into hers hungrily, tugging her body firmly against his own. She remained motionless as his lips moved over hers. His fingertips slid under her top, brushing against the bare skin of her hips. When his tongue brushed against her lower lip, she couldn't fight it anymore. Her arms clasped around his neck, and she kissed him back.

_A/N: Please review!_


	3. Whataya Want From Me

_A/N: I hope this chapter is somewhat realistic. I didn't want to solely focus on Puck fighting for Quinn; I kinda wanted to see her having to fight for him as well. Title of this chapter is a song by Adam Lambert. Reviews are wonderful!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**_  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: Whataya Want From Me**

His steady hands grasped her hips, her legs locking around his waist. Puck pressed her into the couch, his body eagerly grinding into hers as their mouths battled for dominance. They were a mess of hands and tongues, his fists clenching in her blonde locks, her hands slipping under his t-shirt. Their heavy breathing and guttural moans were echoing through the basement. His mouth tore away from hers, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses down her jaw. One of her hands grasped the back of his head, pressing his lips closer to her warm skin. His tongue flicked against her pulse point, eliciting a surprised gasp from her.

"Quinn…I've missed this." he mumbled against her skin, biting down in an attempt to leave his mark on her. Her eyes fluttered open, her brain taking a few extra seconds to process what she was doing.

"No." she said simply, hands shoving him away from her. "I'm not going to fall into this pattern with you again!" Quinn started pacing anxiously, rubbing her hand over the soft red mark on her neck. "You think you can just kiss me and everything will be okay. Well guess what? You can't, and it's not."

"That's not what that was…you wouldn't talk to me! I had to show you how I feel somehow. Baby…" he whispered sincerely, his hands reaching out for her.

"Don't call me that. I'm not your baby." she reprimanded seriously, glaring at him. "You're such a…god, you're a total…"

"I'm such a what, Quinn? Go ahead, tell me what I am."

"An asshole!" she yelled, running a hand through her hair. "You hit on any woman that moves, you've slept with half the women in this city! You have the most overinflated ego that you don't even deserve! At the hospital, you said you loved me…that you love me."

"I do love you! God, Quinn, how can you not fucking see that?"

"Don't take the lords name in vain." she whispered softly. Even after everything, she was still a good church going girl at heart.

"I just told you I love you, and that's what you decide to point out?" he scoffed. "Know what I think? I think that _you_ are the problem."

"Me? Oh, I'm the problem? Please explain this to me; I'd love to hear your twisted logic." Her arms crossed securely over her chest, staring down at him impatiently.

"You're afraid. You can't look past who I was…you're the only one who refuses to acknowledge that I've changed. I think you love me, and are just too damn scared to admit it. I haven't been Puck since the day our little girl came into this world, but it's easier for you to ignore your feelings when you think of me as that guy." He was standing up now, a mere foot of space standing between them. "Admit it. Quinn Fabray is scared." He was right…it was easier to believe that it was all some act, some charade to get back into her pants. Not like she'd admit that to him.

"First of all, I don't love you. I absolutely despise you." she retorted, feeling a pang of guilt coursing through her veins. "We are the last thing I'm afraid of. Please believe me when I say that." Her tone was harsh, biting, and eager to hurt him. "A leopard doesn't change its spots, Puckzilla. No matter how much you try to hide it, you're still the same sex crazed jerk you've always been…that's how you're always going to be." Puck took a few steps backwards, feeling as though he had just been punched in the stomach.

"That's really what you think of me?" he questioned, trying to mask the hurt in his tone. The look in his eyes broke her heart, and she stumbled over her words.

"I…I don't want to talk about this anymore." she whispered, turning away from him once again. "Me and you just don't work…we're too different."

"Actually, we're _exactly_ the same."

"Don't you dare compare me to you." she muttered, frustrated.

"You hurled insults at innocent bystanders; you tried so hard to be the perfectly innocent girl your father wanted, the same father who abandoned you; your mother isn't the most stable woman in the world, drowning her sorrows in a bottle of Johnnie Walker; you're afraid of commitment after watching your family fall apart; and everyday you relive the first two years of your high school experience, wondering what the hell you had been thinking." He spoke with a passion she hadn't heard before. "Me and you are like the same fucking person, so don't you dare use that bullshit excuse with me." Her mouth opened slightly, but she couldn't think of a rebuttal. "You think you're the only one who's scared?" he questioned seriously, forcing her to look at him. "I've wanted to be with you since elementary school, Quinn. I remember watching you steal that girl's chalk; pink dress, wavy blonde hair, and a smug grin on your face. I tried so goddamn hard to get you to notice me, but you never did. Falling all over Finn instead…so I decided to be friends with him, to see what it was you liked about him. God, it _crushed _me when he said you two were together." he said, shaking his head, a bitter laugh falling from his lips. "But then you came to me, you wanted to be with me. Yeah, it was just for the night, but that night meant everything to me." The mere thought of sharing his feelings used to make him cringe; but this was _Quinn Fabray_. He had to tell her how he felt before she ended up in the arms of someone else. "And your fucking_ mind games_…it's this constant game of hot and cold with you! I tell you I love you, you kissed me back, but we pretend like it was nothing." Puck shook his head fiercely, moving away from her this time. "Whatever. Keep pretending if that's what you need. Keep acting like what just happened meant nothing…" he let his words trail off, trying to calm himself down. Soft gurgles broke through the tension; causing them both to shift their gaze.

"Puck…I-."

"Just don't. Maybe you were right…it's not the right time." And with that he moved as far away from her as he could. He held his fists against the cement wall, using everything he had to keep himself from punching it. His back pressed against the wall, sliding to the ground, holding his head in his hands. Quinn couldn't help but watch him, feeling disgusted with herself for doing that to him. She pulled Belle into her arms, cradling her gently.

"We have to cheer daddy up…okay, baby girl?" She cooed quietly, grasping a strand of Quinn's hair and yanking. It was kind of like she was reprimanding her for turning her dad into an absolute wreck. Quinn took a few hesitant steps forward, unsure of what to say or how to make this better. Carefully, she sat next to him, settling the baby between her crossed legs. Belle reached out for Puck, her tiny hands slapping his head. "Say 'hi daddy'." she whispered, a pathetic attempt at getting him to look at her. Without so much as glancing up at her, he reached out for Belle, pulling her into his lap.

"Did my baby girl have a nice nap?" Belle giggled in response, grabbing a hold of Puck's fingers. "Daddy loves you so, so much." he replied with a sad smile, pressing a gentle kiss against her forehead. Quinn bit her lip softly, replaying the events, that had occurred a mere two minutes ago, in her head. His words were really making her think...why was she constantly underestimating him? She couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, she was the one who hadn't changed.


End file.
